A Flame Rekindled
by dsmith141
Summary: We all remember that legendary scene in Season 4 in ‘The Initiative’. Dedicated to Hello Spikey of live journal in response to her challenge. I looked at the challenge, I took it and my mind ran away with itself. Enjoy folks x x
1. Army of the Sun

_**Author:** dsmith141  
**Title:** A Flame Rekindled  
**Rating:** Full on M/18/R  
**Summary:** We all remember that legendary scene in Season 4 in 'The Initiative'. This is my take on what would have happened. Dedicated to Hello_Spikey of live journal in response to her challenge. This is her challenge with a slight twist.  
**Pairings:** Spike/Willow  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, Josh owns everything and I own nothing This story is written purely for the pleasure of my loved readers x.  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

She lay there, face buried in her pillow. The low chords resounding throughout the room from her CD player. Her cheeks were stained with tears and the wall that had previously held a 'Dingoes' poster was visibly empty. The poster lay torn to shreds on the floor beside her bed. A knock at the door awakened her from her misery.

She looked up at the offending entrance and weakly shouted.

"Come in." Spike swaggered into the room with a wicked smirk plastered across his face. Willow immediately leapt from her position on the bed and was on her feet. "Spike! Wh-what do you want? Uh, a spell? I can do that."

She moved to run past him, but he grabbed her and threw her against her dresser. He moved closer to her with an evil glint in his eye that seemed to light up his face.

"I'll give you a choice. Now I'm gonna kill you. No choice in that. But... I can let you stay dead... Or... Bring you back, to be like me."

Willow looked up at the vampire that was clutching her arms, not enough to cause her pain, but enough to keep her steadied. "I--I'll scream."

Spike looked down at his prey his smirk widening with every word she spoke. "Bonus."

Willows scream resonated throughout the room. Spike chuckled and threw her onto the bed and turned up the radio to a blaring level.

"No!"

Spike jumped on her and they wrestled until Spike had her pinned down on the bed. He moved down to he neck to bite her and a massive jolt of pain hit his head throwing him backwards. Willow looked up, very confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't understand. This sort of thing's never happened to me before." He sat down onto the bed next to the alarmed redhead.

"Maybe you were nervous."

Spike frowned slightly, "I felt all right when I started. Let's try again." He leapt at her again only to have another lash of electricity terrorize his brain. "Ow! Oh! Ow! Damn it!" Spike got to his feet and kicked the dresser and started to pace around the room. "Maybe you're trying too hard. Doesn't this happen to every vampire?"

Spike frowned at her indignantly, "Not to me, it doesn't!"

"It's me, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you came looking for Buffy, then settled. I--I... You didn't want to bite me. I just happened to be around."

"Piffle!"

"I know I'm not the kind of girl vamps like to sink their teeth into. It's always like, "ooh, you're like a sister to me," or, "oh, you're such a good friend.""

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd bite you in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

Spike sat on her bed again twisting his head to the side so that he was looking at her. "Thought about it."

"When?"

"Remember last year, you had on that... Fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath?"

"I never would have guessed. You played the blood-lust kinda cool."

"Mmm. I hate being obvious. All fang-y and "rrrr!" Takes the mystery out."

"But if you could…"

"If I could, yeah. So what's got you all upset?"

"Oz.""What did the mutt do now?"

"He-He cheated on me and now he's gone off somewhere to 'find himself'"

Willow became suddenly aware of the low growl that was emanating from the vampire. "Spike?"

"Bloody mutt. Doesn't know what he's given up."

Willow noticed the situation she was in. Duh Willow you're sitting on you're bed with a quarter of the SCOURGE OF EUROPE. She stood.

"Anyway Spike Buffy's not here so your trip's kinda wasted"

"What makes you think I was coming for the Slayer pet?"

"I mean I-It's Buffy. As in 'look there's Buffy, athletic blonde girl who fights demons and look, she's with Willow. Yep old reliable Willow'." Willow frowned. She was sick of everyone seeing her as the go-to girl for homework. "It's not fair. I'm just research girl or, or patrol girl if Buffy wants to go play smoochies with Riley. At least my doppelganger had some style and, and she didn't take any shit from anyone. I wish I was more like her sometimes all lean and confident and dominant and, and wanted. Then we'll see who's moping. No. No one can stand being around the little depressed girl. They don't care how much she's hurting all they care about is how they're gonna get their history homework done without her to copy from."

"What? Don't you ever breathe? What's all this rot about no-one wanting to spend any time with you?"

"BUFFY. Today she had a go at me. I mean hello, broken heart here, in immense emotional pain. And all she cares about is that I'm bringing the mood down and that I didn't take enough notes in History for her to copy because she fell asleep. Again. Then tonight she says that she has to get out because she'd rather fight demons than spend a night in with me. I mean I thought she was supposed to be my friend but noooooo as soon as I need someone to be there for me she just gets up and takes Xander out on patrol and then to the Bronze. Did he invite me? Did she fuck. I'm just left here to get more and more depressed."

"It's her loss pet. Always thought they didn't deserve a friend like you."

"I know I mean when Angel left I was there for her to talk to and she just used me for that and now I need here she's just put me on the sidelines and why am I talking to you about this and god I'm babbling."

"It's ok Red."

Willow thought back to before she'd started babbling. "Wait if you're not here for Buffy then why are you here?"

"You, you daft bint."

"Why are you here for me? I mean if-if you don't need a spell"

"Did you mean what you said about wanting to become more like your counterpart?" He shifted closer to her on the bed, "More wanted," he ran his hands up her arm and across her neck, "More demanding," he lowered his head so that his low, seductive whisper was sounding in her ear and she could feel his breathe against her neck "more confident"

Willow found herself arching into his touch and closing her eyes, baring her neck to him. He led a slow trail down her neck with his tongue and he nipped it slightly with his blunt teeth. She moaned to his touch and was snapped out of her trance when she felt his teeth nip at her neck.

"Spike. What are you doing?"

Her pulse was racing. There had always been an attraction to the vampire. The danger, the confidence and of course the swagger along with that body made him desirable but it had never been more than a desire until now, until he touched her and he melted into him.

"I'm giving you what you want pet." He lowered his head and kissed his way back up her neck and then gently nipping her earlobe with his teeth. A lust-filled moan escaped her mouth as she pulled his head closer to her. She opened her eyes and pulled his head up to capture his lips with hers. He pushed back against her crushing her lips and throwing his coat off his shoulders and onto the floor while kicking his boots off to join it. She pulled the front of his shirt so that he was pulled even closer to her, her breast pushing up against his hands clawed at the back of his shirt, her thoughts incoherent, knowing only that she needed his touch. The cool heat of his body against her skin. The contact that would heal her pain or at least just block it from her mind for the minute. He took her hint and ripped his shirt off, a cascade of buttons falling around them. Her blouse quickly followed suit and within minutes their clothes lay in a pile at the foot of the bed. She clawed her way back up his body claiming his mouth and placing her knees on either side of his hips.

Spike took Willow's hips in his hands. That slender figure claiming his body. H hadn't seen anything this beautiful since Drusilla, no scratch that even she didn't match the supreme beauty before him. He lowered her down onto his rock hard manhood. Her wetness burned pleasantly around him. It wrapped him up tightly and held him for a moment before allowing him to slowly start thrusting in and out of her. Willow threw her head back in ecstatic pleasure. She gasped as he entered her again and again, pressure building inside herself. She lost herself in the moment and started moving violently against him. She came in a flood of supreme pleasure. She leant forward against his chest panting before starting to move on him again. Soon she was close to yet another release and she was screaming his name.

"Oh Goddess Spike! Fuck"

As another wave of pleasure swept her away and kept her captive for a moment. He didn't stop this time, he continued to thrust inside her, extending her orgasm and bringing her close to her third. A sudden unprovoked thought popped into her head and she expressed her interests immediately through yet another orgasm

"Fuck Spike! Bite Me. Please"

Without thinking he pulled her down to his mouth. He licked and kissed his way down her neck and suckled on her neck, nipping it with his blunt teeth to bring more blood to the surface. As she gasped and moaned at the contact he sunk his fangs into her neck, triggering yet another orgasm. This time Spike's feeding caused him to come with her, both of them screaming together. Spike's release caused him to drink deeper before he knew what was happening she was going limp in his arms. He stopped when her pulse weakened and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Red." He shook her vigorously, "Bloody Hell Red wake up. Willow."

Spike looked down at her and saw the goddess that lay before him He remembered her earlier words on how she wanted to be more like her vampire doppelganger. He knew how to save her. She would die if he didn't take action. He needed to turn her. He ducked his head to her ear.

"Red, I love you, I want to make you mine"

Willow stirred slightly at the declaration.

He vamped out and drew his fangs across his wrist, wincing slightly at the pain. He placed his wrist at her lips and instinct drew her to drink deeply from his wrist.

She awoke in his crypt feeling more alive than ever before to see him standing over her.

"How're you feeling luv?"

"I'm bored now Spikey. Wanna Play?" A smirk crossed both of their faces and the two undead lovers shared their bed for the first time.


	2. Into the Mouth of Hell we March

**_Author:_** dsmith141  
**_Title:_** A Flame Rekindled  
**_Rating:_** M/18/R  
**_Summary:_** We all remember that legendary scene in Season 4 in 'The Initiative'. This is my take on what would have happened. Dedicated to Hello_Spikey of live journal in response to their challenge. This is that challenge with a slight twist.  
**_Pairings:_** Spike/Willow  
**_Disclaimer:_** One would hope we were past this point as it's blatantly obvious that Joss owns this universe. Who else could come up with something so genius?  
_**A/N:**_ Hi guys sorry about the delay but I've been distracted with college and other projects. Anyway I've decided to pick this one back up and this is the result. This whole fic started out as my take on "The Initiative" but then the plot bunnies had other ideas and here's the result. This is a slightly AU universe where Dawn was implanted into Joyce's womb 14 years ago so she is a real child but still has all the mystical powers of the key so will be included in the fic. I'm quite proud of this now after about2 months of writing but now I must stress a point to you all.  
**_WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL GET VERY GRAPHIC. MANY CHARACTER DEATHS AND SCENES OF TORTURE TO COME. THIS ISN'T A SOPPY LITTLE RELATIONSHIP FIC. THIS IS VAMP WILLOW AND THE BIG BAD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE PEOPLE!!!!_** There we go you have been warned. Enjoy the twisted workings of my mind XD. Much love x

Chapter 2

Willow awoke as soon as the sun sunk below the horizon. Her new body clock was perfectly tuned to the rising and setting of the sun meaning she woke promptly at sundown. She rolled over and stared lovingly at her sire lying next to her, sleeping peacefully, as though he was dead.

"Spike baby. It's time to wake up. We're gonna go have some fun" A wicked smile crossed the face of the former witch.

Spike opened his eyes and moaned groggily, "What did you have planned pet?"

"I wanna go play at the Bronze Spikey."

"Anything for you my dark queen" He stretched, arching his back like a contented cat before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began the search for his clothes. His muscles rippled in the darkness, visible only to the eyes of the redhead lying on his bed.

"Do you have any clothes for me Spikey?"

Spike stopped where he stood, thinking for a moment. "There's a department store on 4th that has some nice stuff in. Could take a peek in there before the Bronze. Cashier looks a right treat too if you're hungry."

Willow beamed across the room at Spike and gave a little giggle, "Thank you baby." She practically bounced off the bed and quickly pulled on her clothes from the previous night, "I really need them too. This stuff's far too cutesy". She pouted slightly as Spike smirked at her from across the room.

He walked over to the pouting redhead, his shirt over his shoulder. "Hmm gonna get that lip" He bent his head and kissed her passionately, taking her lower lip into his mouth leaving her panting unnecessarily.

"We'll save that for later Spikey."  
"Ok pet. Shopping first though, eh. Can't have your grand entrance being tarred by images of that bloody cardigan." He pulled his shirt over his head throwing his leather coat around his shoulders before proceeding up the ladders and out of the crypt, Willow hot on his heels, thrilled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DeSoto pulled up outside Sears and the two sauntered leisurely through the big sliding glass doors. Willow skipped with excitement to the women's section, her eyes being immediately drawn to a pair of tight black leather trousers. A smile crossed her face, her eyes sparkling. Spike smiled back at her. "You gonna need a basket pet?"

Willow merely returned his smirk and busied herself with clutching clothes in her arms until her lover returned with a basket. She smirked at him and laid her haul of tight denim and leather into the basket before moving over to the display of blouses. She frowned at the offending thrills which would have been suited to her former self and she turned her eyes, immediately snapping to a row of corsets. She bounded over there, closely followed by Spike, and grabbed them from the rail, snapping the hangers in two, throwing some tank tops in after them.

"You gonna try these on luv? They tend to frown upon it at the cash desk if you try to switch something you nicked for a bigger size."

Willow sighed playfully and smirked at him, "Where are the changing rooms?"

Spike handed her the basket while indicating to the curtained cubicles to the left of the store. She gladly took the clothes from him and strutted off towards the changing rooms, her hips swaying as she walked. Spike watched her disappear behind the thick screen of curtain and he wandered over to the lingerie section beside the rooms. He took a set of black, and a set of red lace from the wall and handed them to Willow through the side of the curtain.

She emerged from the changing room wearing a pair of skin-tight leather trousers and a red corset top. "Will I do?" She smirked at Spike and, picking up the basket, made her way to the exit.

"Hey" The two turned to see a short redheaded shop assistant make her way towards them. "You have to pay for those."

Spike looked down at a now giggling Willow. She put the basket down and turned her body, running her hand down his chest while keeping her eyes on the shop assistant "Spikey I'm hungry, can I go play."

He smirked down at her, "Fill yer boots pigeon."

He watched on as Willow's face changed for the first time as the colour in the assistant's face blanched. Willow walked towards the shorter redhead looking down at her nametag, "So, Max. Do I need to pay?"

"N-no."

"I thought not." She ran her hand down Max's face, "Now you see Max, you have a problem. Do you know what that problem is?"

"N-no"

"Me. You stopped me and now I'm late for my breakfast. But I'm sure we can fix that." A wicked smile crossed her face and she grabbed the girl by her hair, snapping her head backwards baring her neck. She pounced and sunk her teeth deep into the flesh of the young girl, feeling her first slap at her back and then go limp as she shook her head, ripping the tendons in her neck as she bit again and again drinking deeply. When the blood flow stopped she dropped the pearly corpse of the girl onto the floor before turning to Spike in her normal visage smiling wickedly.

"Did I do it right Spikey?

"You're a bloody natural pet." Spike bent and kissed her, licking the remnants of the blood from her lips and tasting the young girl on her tongue. "Come on then pet. Let's get this stuff in the car and go for a drink"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike slammed on the brakes in the Bronze car park and the two rose, godlike from the car. They sauntered on through the door to see the writhing bodies, swaying to the beat of a ballad played by a band from the local high school. Willow scanned the crowd and her eyes fixed at the bar.

"Spikey, I spy with my little eye something beginning with X" As she spoke she pointed over to the bar, drawing his gaze to the sullen form of Xander finishing his fifth beer.

"No scoobies?"

"Not that I can see."

"Think we should go pay the whelp a visit?"

"Yaay" Willow skipped gleefully across the club and was instantly at the side of her former best friend. "Hey Xander."

Xander turned, seeing the leather and corset and, even in his slightly drunken state of mind, immediately knew something was different. "Will? No, no you can't be a vampire. Who?"

"Now, now whelp is that really a way to greet a friend?"

"You bastard" Xander stood and swung his fist at Spike who easily dodged the drunken swing as Willow grabbed him by the hair.

"That's not a nice way to treat my boyfriend Xander. Let's talk about this outside shall we?" She pulled Xander in the direction of the back door, pulling him easily and discreetly through the crowd of hormone filled teens closely followed by Spike. As they emerged from the club Willow threw Xander onto his knees. He crawled and got to his feet as quickly as possible, looking for something to defend himself with. He grabbed a piece of wood, discarded from the factory behind the Bronze. Spike stood back and watched again as his new girl enjoyed herself, toying with her former friend.

"So Xander how do you wanna do this?"

"I'm sorry Willow but I can't let you live. This is gonna hurt me so much."

"Aww now Xander we both know you can't kill me." She stalked around in a circle, feigning towards her prey every few steps. "Now we can do this the easy way and you can help us or we can do it the hard way and you'll just die."

"I won't let you vamp me. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Willow turned to Spike. "You hungry baby?"

"Hmmm I think I could manage to eat if I was convinced" A smirk crossed his face and his eyes flashed yellow as he looked at Xander.

"Well then it's settled." Willow immediately pounced on the 2 x 4 wielding Xander, sending the wood spiralling across the alley and Xander back into the chain link fence. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall of the Bronze and then through the window of the derelict factory behind it. She spun him again and threw him in front of her lover, face bleeding. Spike smirked down at him and kicked him hard in the face with his Doc Martens, sending a shock from the chip to terrorize his brain. Willow grabbed Xander again and stamped on the top of his back, pinning him to the floor with a crushing force.

"You OK baby?"

"That was well worth the pain pet."

"Good. You worked up an appetite?"

"Gimme a second" He moved forward and stamped on the top of the boys legs, snapping the bones and sending himself flying backwards with the pain from the chip, re-emerging in game face. "Now I'm done."

"Well lets serve up then." Willow grabbed the screaming Xander by the throat, lifting him into the air and throwing him into the wall so hard that his skull cracked and smashed the wall, sending dust and debris flying. She walked over to his still twitching body and shook it, removing the dust and debris. She walked over to her partner handing over her cargo. "Drink up baby. You need your strength."

Spike smiled and bit savagely into the boy's neck, receiving a faint twinge from the chip signalling that he had just dealt the final killer blow as he ripped the final tendon in the neck of his prey. He drank deeply, blood running down the sides of his mouth and down his neck. He threw the corpse to the side, "Eurgh. Always knew he'd taste bloody awful. Let's get back inside luv. We've got a club to control."

"Oh goodie, let's see if we can find a yummy little thing to satisfy your palate."

The two smirked at each other and crept backstage, Willow snapping the neck of a roadie who approached her to object. The two appeared onstage behind the band and threw them aside. The club was suddenly silent, everyone too scared to move. Spike walked forward smirking to everyone.

"Right now I've got your attention." He continued to walk forward through the crowd pointing to people "You, go, you, go, you go. You stay. Go, go, go. Stay, go, go, go, go, go. Oh! Stay, stay, stay. Go, go, go, go, go! Anyone I missed babe?"

"Not That I can see. The rest of you, go. Don't worry we'll play with you some other time"

The crowd stood frozen and stared at Willow and Spike. Willow rolled her eyes and flashed her vamp face, growling loudly, "Are there any questions?" The crowd immediately screamed and started running, "No. I thought not".

Willow ran over to the door to stop some of the students leaving. "No. You were told to stay. We're gonna play." Her wicked smirk crossed her face again as the girls froze where they were stood. She closed the door trapping the band and thirty other students in with them.

Spike started walking over to Willow and shouted over his shoulder to the band. "Oi wankers Start playing. Don't stop until I say so."

The band were too scared to object and they shakily picked up their instruments and started playing as the two vampires started to circle the frightened group of teens. Willow reached out and snapped the neck of the first girl she laid her hands on causing the others to scream. "Oh I love it when they scream."

"It gets better pet."

"Oh yaay." She set her eyes on a young blonde girl. "You still hungry baby?"

"Oh yea."

Willow walked over to the now frozen blonde and quickly slammed the side of her hand into the front of the girls throat, collapsing her wind pipe. She stood over her and watched with a satisfied grin as her face went purple, then blue and finally a brilliant white. She picked up the girl and handed her to Spike. "Will she do?"

"As good as anything." He smiled and kept his eyes on Willow as she danced with and beat the rest of the students. He looked down at the long golden hair of the girl in his arms and ravenously dug his teeth into the dead girl's neck, drinking slowly, savouring her sweet virgin blood. He looked on, mesmerised, as Willow dealt a lethal combination of bites, slashes and throws, ripping throats and sending bodies soaring across the club into the walls and bar. By the time he'd drunk his fill the ground of the Bronze was littered with corpses and Willow was covered in the blood of the students. Ten of the original thirty were crowded together under the stairs as they looked down at the still bleeding and twitching corpses of their school mates.

Willow looked over to Spike her hair matted with blood and sweat. "I'm bored now Spikey they don't fight back. They just stand there." She looked over at her lover with a playful pout on her lips.

Spike let out a breath of laughter, "Wanna blow this joint pet?"

Willow stood, looking thoughtfully at the group of students cowering and snivelling under the stairs, "Hmm seems such a shame to leave them alive."

"There'll be time to get them another day pet"

"Hmm okay."

Grinning, the two vampires left the club and clambered into the car and, pulling out of the car-park, they drove across town, the sound of ambulance sirens a symphony in the night air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy awoke as the first of the sun's rays penetrated the curtains of her dorm room. She rolled over to find the neighbouring bed still empty. Willow hadn't been home for days now and it wasn't like her. She'd called the Rosenberg residence to find that Ira and Sheila were in Dubai at yet another conference and there had been no answer. She rolled over, wide awake, and called again.

"_Hi, you've reached the Rosenberg residence. We're in Dubai at the moment so please leave a message and we'll call you as soon as we ca-_"

Buffy hung up the phone and dialled the number for Giles' apartment.

"Hello"

"Giles? It's Buffy. Have you seen Willow?"

"Not Personally but something happened last night at the Bronze and from the descriptions I've received she was there. With Spike. And she's not herself."

"What do you mean?"

"The descriptions match that of the vampire Willow from the other dimension. But there haven't been any portals. I'm afraid Willow has been turned."

"No. It's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. She went to the bronze with Spike and they saw Xander and they killed him. He was found beaten to death and drained of his blood behind the Bronze."  
Buffy collapsed onto her bed, shocked, the phone cradled in her hands. Tears leaked down her face in streams.

"Buffy. Buffy!"

Buffy sniffed and raised the phone to her ear, her voice choked by tears. "Yea I'm still here."

"You have to find Willow and you're going to have to kill her when you do. Come over tonight at 7. We have to hunt them as soon as possible."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Buffy placed the phone back into the cradle and sat back down on the bed with her head in her hands, tears still flooding down her face. She stood and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

She emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and she dressed in silence, the only sound entering the room was coming from the bustling students outside. She walked over to the window, now fully clothed, and looked down at the busy lives that were continuing outside. The phone rang on her dresser.

"Hello"

"Hey Buffy it's me."

"Hey Mom"

"Hey. Listen I've gotta go out of town for a few days is there any chance you can watch Dawn?"

"Err yea sure. But I need to go out tonight."

"Well I leave at half past 7 so just come over before 10."

"Ok that should be fine."

"Are you ok?"

"It's Xander, they found him this morning outside the Bronze. He's dead."

"Oh god Buffy."

"It's ok. I'm dealing. Just don't tell Dawn just yet. You know how much she likes him."

"Ok."

"Have a good trip mom. Tell Dawnie I'll see her tonight."

Buffy replaced the phone in the cradle and sat back down on the bed, her head in her hands thinking about the night ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Giles walked briskly through the cemetery, battleaxes swinging at their sides. They're concentration was unbreakable and they barely spoke as they strode over graves, ignoring the rising vampires around them, totally focused on their mission. They approached the crypt as a fledgling jumped out in front of Buffy. Without breaking stride she lifted her axe and thrust it forward through the vampire, emerging on the other side amidst a cloud of dust. She beat Giles to the door of the crypt and she kicked it wide open, almost knocking it from the hinges and leaving an even bigger crack in the wall as it slammed against it. She walked into the crypt and looked around, surveying the complete blackness.

"Spike. Get your ass out here!"

Buffy strode to the back of the crypt with Giles standing in the doorway. She dropped down the trapdoor and into the lower level before climbing back up.

"He's not here. We need to do a full sweep of the demon areas of Sunnydale. We'll go to Willy's and then hit the industrial estate. There are a few bars and clubs in the old warehouses there"

"Ok. We'll take the car."

"Ok."

The two left the crypt and took the short walk back to the car with Buffy taking out her anger on any fledgling that crossed her path.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later Spike and Willow rounded the corner in their approach to the cemetery, laughing in full game face. They jumped at a passing pedestrian watching her scream and jump up into the air, terrified. She cowered back against the wall of the cemetery as the two vampires walked straight past her, laughing. They were still smirking as they approached the crypt to find the door wide open. Spike entered first, his smile gone, replaced with a look of caution. He entered and immediately grabbed the sword he kept next to the door. He stalked slowly to the back of the crypt, sniffing the air. He recognised their scent immediately and turned, calling out to Willow.

"She's been here."

"Who? Slutty?"

"Yea"

Willow walked over to Spike and smiled. "Then let's see what she wants." Her eyes gleamed yellow like that of a cat in the night. She smirked and Spike couldn't help but return it.  
"What you got planned luv?"

"You'll see."

She turned with a sultry smile and left the crypt immediately followed by her lover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two vampires turned the corner onto Rovello Drive, their senses acutely tuned, searching for any sign of the slayer. When their search came up empty they casually walked towards the door of the Summers residence and knocked on the door.

Dawn answered, yawning, to see Willow standing on the deck.

"Hey Will. Cool new style."

"Hey Dawnie is Buffy home?"

"No she'll be here around 10. You wanna come in and wait?"

"Yea sure." Willow grinned and stepped across the threshold and pushed Dawn headfirst into the wall, rendering her unconscious. "You wanna come in baby?"

Spike rounded the corner of the house and looked through the doorway, "I thought you'd never ask." He stepped into the house carrying a large, clinking duffel bag in his hands. Willow had told him what to pack but hadn't yet revealed her intentions. "So what do you want me to do with this stuff pet?"

A glint of pure evil flashed in the eyes of the redhead. "Set up the basement baby"

The corner of Spike's mouth rose in a small smile. "Any chance of you tellin' me your plan?"

"All in good time Spikey. Now set up the basement and tie up Dawnie then I need you for phase two."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Giles walked back up towards the doorway, their search for the two vampires being fruitless. Buffy was fuming as she opened the front door, immediately shouting, "Dawnie?"

Giles walked in behind her and closed the door. The two vampires sprung out from behind it and swung, their maces meeting their mark, taking down both of their hunters in seconds. Spike was screaming bloody murder at the pain he was feeling from the chip but the two vampires stood and looked down at their prey for the night, smirking with satisfaction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy came around chained to the wall of the basement. There was a trail of dried blood leading down from the back of her head and around her neck to slip down her chest. She looked across the basement as her vision came back into focus to see Giles shackled to a table and Dawn to the wall opposite her. She pulled hard on the chains with no more effect than to increase the pain in her wrists.

On hearing the noise of the clinking chains Willow and Spike went back downstairs, equipped with a surgery tray filled with knives, needles and tweezers. Spike also held in his hand a hatchet and short sword from Buffy's weapons chest.

"Willow?"

"Ah, she's awake." Willow smirked at Buffy, "Then let the games begin."

Willow turned and looked at Dawn and smiled at her. The teenager looked back up at Willow, unfazed by the vampiress staring down at her.

"What should we do with Dawnie, baby?"

"I think we should turn the Nibblet. She's been ignored for so long. Over-looked for.." Spike looked over his shoulder and sneered at the slayer on the opposite wall, "..that. It's about time someone showed the chit a good time."

"What do you think Dawnie? You ready to play with the big kids?"

Dawn looked up at Willow and Spike and understood. All of her life she'd been overlooked by her parents in favour of her "perfect" older sister, the fact that she was the slayer only made matters worse. She was tired of living in Buffy's shadow. She was tired of her being blamed by her sister for their parents' divorce. She smiled at the two vampires. "I'm ready."

"Dawnie. No. Please don't do this. You don't know what your letting yourself in for. They'll leave you. I don't want to have to kill you too."  
Willow giggled, "Trust me Dawnie that's not going to be a problem. Spike, you can take this one."

"You gotta relax into it pet, I'll make this as painless as I can. Don't resist mind you, I don't fancy another migraine." Spike bent his fangs to the neck of the shackled teen and licked lightly at the skin, causing her to moan lightly before he sunk his fangs deep into her neck as Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs and strained hard against her chains. Spike and Dawn shuddered slightly in pain and then their expressions were taken by pure bliss. Spike felt the girl going limp in his arms and he withdrew his teeth from her neck and used them to cut deep into his wrist. He moved his wrist to her mouth and she drank, at first reluctantly, from his cut as he licked the droplets of blood from her neck. Buffy was crying and shaking in her shackles, straining to free herself and save her now unconscious sister. Spike unlocked the chains holding Dawn to the wall and took her upstairs to her room, laying her on the bed and blanketing the windows in preparation of her rising.

Willow paced around the basement feigning towards the crying Buffy. Giles was lying on the table, a furious look pasted across his features, thinking desperately to come up with a plan. Spike came back down the stair, his boots clunking against the wooden floor. "What you wanna do with the watcher pet?"

"Can he come with us too Spikey?"

Giles chuckled at the suggestion "If you think I'd let you turn me and then follow you like a lamb you are VERY mistaken. You can both go to hell."

Willow smiled lightly and walked over to Giles running her hand up his stomach causing him to shiver at her cold touch. When she reached his head ran her hand up his chin and onto his lips before taking away her hand and slapping him brutally around the face. "Don't be rude Rupert."

"I'd say don't be a fool Willow but now it appears that's all you're good for. Look at how low you've sunk. You killed your best friend, turned your best friend's sister and have the only people who cared about you tied up in a basement."

Willow scowled down at the watcher. "He's being mean baby. I don't think I wanna take him anymore."

Spike walked over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at Giles "What you wanna do with him then pet."

Willow took a step towards the table, "I wanna play." Willow raised her foot up to the height of her head and brought her booted foot down viscously onto the ribs of the ex-librarian, and watched as he winced and writhed with pain.

The redhead ran her hand, flat, over his stomach and pushed down, lightly at first, on the librarian's solar plexus. The creaks and crack from the bending and breaking ribcage of the watcher resounded throughout the stone room, topped only by sounds of his screams and groans of anguish.

Willow looked up at the watcher's face and smirked at the grimace that glared back at her. She ran her hand up from his chest and gripped his face, squeezing his cheeks between her fingers. She pulled her other hand back in a fist and slammed her fist down onto the librarians face, snapping his head back against the wooden table. Spike stood back and watched on as his dark goddess continued to pummel the middle-aged librarian. Blood was now flowing freely from multiple cuts on his face and his nose. The bones in his face were broken in various places and his ribs creaked dangerously with every breathe he took. Buffy could do no more than close her eyes and attempt to block out the sounds of her mentor and father figure being beaten and tortured not 2 metres away from her. Willow pulled back her fists again for another brutal onslaught and let fly, pounding the watcher's already snapped ribs and face. Giles finally slipped into unconsciousness after a half hour of torture at the hands of the redhead. Willow stepped back and took a few unneeded breaths. She looked back at Spike who merely smiled back.

"Bored now Spikey."

"What do you wanna do with him now?"

Willow thought for a moment and strode purposefully over to the black duffel bag under the stairs, removed the short sword and walked back over to the table where Giles was lying. She swung the sword in a graceful arch across her body, effortlessly severing his head and painting the wall of the basement with his blood until, after a short while, the stump stopped bleeding.

"That was fun."

Spike smirked back at her. "That was good pet but we need to get you some practise."

"ooo yay." Willow smiled back at her lover and her eyes turned towards Buffy as her cell phone rang. Willow crossed the assessment and took the phone out of her pocket to see an SMS from Riley pop up on the screen. _Hey, r u free 2nite? _Willow looked down at the phone and her grin widened. "Spikey. We're gonna play with Riley now."

"Who the hell's that? Slayer's new pet?"

"Yep."

"Get him over here luv."

Willow looked back down at the phone and sent her reply. _I'm babysitting Dawnie but she's in bed. Get here ASAP. _The vampire pocketed the phone and started to walk slowly around the basement. Buffy was slumped in her chains, tears still rolling freely down her cheeks.

"Keep him out of this. Do what you want with me but leave him alone."

Willow grinned as she removed the phone from her pocket and read the latest message, "Too late for that. He's on his way over."

Buffy struggled and screamed against her chains once again and the two merely laughed at her attempts.

"Slayer those chains held Angelus in place. You really think you're gonna be able to get outta them."

Willow, curious, looked up at Spike. "Angelus?"

"What? He was my Sire. Surely you didn't think it was coincidence that I had those."

Willow grinned up at Spike. "That's one sexy image baby."

Spike chuckled at the redhead and kissed her.

Soon there was a knock on the front door and when nobody answered they heard it open.

"RILEY, GET OUT! IT'S A TRAP!"

Ignoring the slayer's screamed warnings Riley ran down the stairs to the basement to see Buffy chained to the wall. He turned at the sound of Willow moving to get her fist swinging up, connecting with his jaw, sending him flying back against the wall, slumped next to Buffy. A small controller-like device spiralled out across the room and landed at Spike's feet. He looked down at it and pressed the search button. A blip appeared on the screen in the spot where he was standing.

"THE BASTARDS BLOODY TAGGED ME." Angrily he proceeded to press signal and then disable. When he didn't feel anything happen he punched the console in frustration and felt a burning sensation in his head. He grimaced and flinched and then pressed the search button again, only to be faced with a blank screen.

He crossed the room and punched Buffy in the face before picking up Riley and laying him on the table next to Giles' corpse. He picked up the dead librarian, unshackling his wrists and ankles and threw him across the room to land at Buffy's feet. Shifting Riley across the table he then clasped the manacles around his wrists and ankles.

Buffy had been reduced to tears once again and Spike laughed again. He turned to Willow, his trademark smirk returned to his face. "You wanna see how it's supposed to be done pet?"

"Oh goodie"

"Pet, I need you to get me some things."

"Sure thing baby what do you need?"

"A bag of Salt, A bucket of hot and a bucket of cold water, a coarse sponge and a blowtorch. Oh and some lemons and vinegar if you can find them."

"Sure thing puppy."

Buffy started struggling against the chains once again, screaming in anguish as tears continued to fall from her eyes. When she realised that she couldn't get free she clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable. Spike looked at her and grinned.

"Now, now Slayer. You're not missing the entertainment." He walked over to the tray of implements and picked up a scalpel knife. He then approached the shackled Buffy and gripped her face with his free hand. She flinched, her eyes still clenched shut. Spike laughed aloud as he brought the knife down and cut along the top of her eyelids, causing the flaps of skin to fall to the floor. Buffy's scream echoed throughout the basement as blood trickled lightly over her tear filled globes and ran down her face, turning the rivers of tears red with her blood. Willow smiled at Spike as she neared the bottom of the stairs, carrying the requested supplies. She looked at the groaning Buffy and crossed the room, holding the Slayer's face steady, forcing her to stare at the table in the centre of the room.

Spike crossed the basement and turned to face his now captive audience. He picked up the bucket of cold water. "Ladies, let the entertainment begin." As he finished he threw the bucket of water over the unconscious Riley, causing him to splutter as he awoke from his stupor.

"Wakey, wakey commando boy,"

"Hostile 17?"

"It's Spike and it's time I made you pay for this slight inconvenience you put in my head."

Spike paced down to the spot where the short sword now lay, Giles' blood already congealing around the handle, and picked it up. He walked back towards the table, testing the weight and balance of the weapon as he went. He leant out across the bound soldier and pierced the material of his jacket and slashed across it, tearing it from his body leaving his torso and arms exposed.

"Let the fun begin"

Spike took the sword and ran it lightly down the arm of the commando before pressing down harder leaving deep slashes across both arms, receiving winces and groans of pain from Riley.

Spike walked down to the bottom of the table and picked up the bag of salt and poured it into the bucket of warm water, stirring it in using the blade of the sword. He dipped the sponge into the water and then raked it across the glistening, seeping wounds. Riley's screams echoed throughout the basement. Spike scrubbed vigorously at the wounds for 15 minutes, refreshing the salty strength of the sponge when it dried out too much, ripping slowly at the flesh, causing the flash to flap vigorously with the movements. Riley's screams slowly weakened as the blood loss started to get to his head.

"Now, now soldier boy. Can't have you passing out on me just yet." Spike wandered slowly back towards the end of the table and picked up the blowtorch. "Now let's stop this bleeding then shall we?" Spike raised the blowtorch and pressed the button, bringing the electric blue flame down, crackling the exposed, raw flesh of Riley's arm causing a refreshed wave of screams from the ex-soldier.

Next Spike picked up his discarded scalpel knife and used it to cut thin disk-shaped flaps of skin from Riley's chest. As the air hit the fresh skin the stinging pains Riley was feeling peaked and his screams resounded throughout the basement and the entire house. Spike picked up one of the lemons and squeezed it, causing the juice to flow out onto the sponge. He scrubbed ruthlessly at the sores on the commando's chest, his mouth twitching in a smirk of wicked pleasure.

"Time for a bit of blunt work. You takin' notes pet?"

"Yeah baby. It's so much fun. Can I play with the blowtorch?"

"Not just yet my sweet."

"Awww." The vampiress' lip jutted out slightly in a pout causing a smile from her lover.

"Just let me finish with soldier boy here pet."

Spike walked across the basement and picked up one of the maces, left discarded at the bottom of the stairs and lightly brushed it down his captive's leg, lashing it against his shin. He then raised the weapon and brought it down lightly on Riley's shins. "No more sex for this little soldier." With this Spike raised the mace and then brought it down hard and fast into the boy's groin. A high pitched scream echoed off the walls of the basement. Spike smashed the bones in the solders leg heavily with the mace, causing them to break and the bones to slice up and pierce the skin. The blood flowed freely from the wounds which only caused Spike's enthusiasm for his torture to increase.

"These look like they need cauterising pigeon. Do you mind?"

"Not at all baby."

Willow eagerly grabbed the blowtorch from its place next to the table and turned it on, engulfing the exposed bones in the electric blue flame, turning the flesh and bones jet black and raising sweltering blisters on the skin surrounding the wounds. A fresh wave of screams poured from the soldier's mouth.

"That's enough now pet. It's time for the big finale."

Spike grabbed the sword again, loosely, in his hand and started casually tracing patterns on his captive's stomach, pouring lemon juice and salt solution onto the wounds as he went. He gradually deepened the cuts, heightening the volume of Riley's screams and groans. Finally the skin stopped resisting as Spike reached the soldiers stomach and internal organs.

The commando was still alive and conscious at this point and Spike couldn't hold back a smile at his persistence. He picked up the bottle of vinegar and gradually let it trickle into the cavity of his torso, the strong acid pickling his organs as he groaned and wept. Willow, unable to hold herself back, followed shortly with the blow torch, aiming the flame into the cavity of his torso, roasting his internal organs inside of him. The screams were bloodcurdlingly high pitched until they suddenly stopped after 10 minutes and a smell of roasting flesh filled the nostrils of the entire room. Buffy gagged and vomited through her continuous weeping. Her heart and mind were broken at the sight of this treatment of her lover. The vampires heard the heartbeat of their victim stop as Dawn walked slowly down the stairs, smiling, clad in tight black leather jeans, tee shirt and leather jacket.

"It's nice to be awoken by music on my first day in a new life."

Buffy had finally stopped crying on the wall and was now simply waiting for the inevitable. Willow looked into the Slayers eyes. They looked completely dead, her soul was empty, void of all emotion.

"What you got planned for the slayer pet?"

"I'm hungry Spikey."

"Me too. Can we eat her Spike?"  
"You first Nibblet. You'll always remember your first feed, especially if it's a slayer."

Dawn reached forward towards her sister, who cooperatively tilted her head to the side, allowing freer access to her throat. The teenager sunk her fangs deep into her sister's neck to only a slight gasp. She was ready to die, everything had been taken from her and now she just wished to end the night of torment. Dawn let the mystical blood flow freely into her mouth, tasting every particle of the magic in her sister's blood. Willow impatiently joined her, drinking eagerly, relishing in the metallic taste of the slayer's blood.

Spike stood back and watched his two childe drain the slayer. Without a word he stepped forward and pushed them back lightly, parting them from the still bleeding neck of the slayer. He then leant forward and dug his teeth in either side of the slayer's windpipe and, latching on tightly, pulled backwards, ripping it free of her flesh leaving the neck pumping freely into the basement and taking pleasure in the death of his third slayer, and most recent nemesis. He stepped back, a grin covering the faces of the three vampires as her blood rained down on them..

"Let's go see the world Spikey. I wanna get outta this shithole."

"I completely agree pigeon."

Dawn turned to them with an enthusiastic smile, "Where we headed?"

"I was thinking Moscow, Berlin, maybe even Madrid, wherever you like."

"I like Madrid."

"Then let's get going." The three vampires rose up the stairs and crossed the threshold walking down the street to the DeSoto, disapearing into the shadows.


End file.
